Not Broken, Just Bent
by lostshadowthief
Summary: Lauren embarks on a mysterious journey with everyone's favorite Valkyrie. Add an open relationship between Bo and Lauren along with a blast from Lauren's past and a friendship between Kenzi and Lauren. Doccubus AU; I wanted to explore the thoughts and feelings of each character through their journey in the Fae world. First FanFic, reviews and comments welcome!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first ever FanFiction. I am using episode 3x05 as a launching point, but am going to change up the story line. I am not entirely sure where I am going just yet, but I know I am planning a Doccubus end game for the time being. Please read and review, I appreciate all comments and am open to criticism! Throughout the chapters, whoever's name is in bold is the current point of view, subject to change when a new bolded name appears. I hope you guys enjoy the read!  
Disclaimer: All rights belong to Showcase Network.

**Derelict**

**Lauren**

The Dahl was bustling with its usual excitement. After the day Bo and I had, I knew she would be hungry. I took another sip of wine when she finally said, "So, which one of these jokers is going down?"

"Poor things," I noted casually, "they have no idea what they are getting into."

Bo smirked, "How 'bout I break that stallions back?" She cast her eyes toward a tall, dark and admittedly handsome man.

I chuckled to myself remembering he came in for a physical not too long ago. "He's a hydra," I stated mater of factly. Bo looked puzzled. Even after two years in the Fae world, she was still rather innocent, something I found most endearing. "Nine heads," I explained.

"I see only one," she replied looking at me quizzically.

"Not those kinds of heads," I emphasized making sure she caught my drift. For the sexual being she was, it took her a few seconds longer than I expected.

"Oh," she finally said with a grin on her face, "oh!" We returned to the glasses of wine in front of us, but soon our eyes were drawn to the end of the bar. "Well, there's that perky young thing."

I couldn't help but smile. 'Succusex Hunting', as Kenzi called it, felt wrong, but it was refreshing to see Bo finally accepting herself. "I bet she smells like daffodils," Bo added.

"Well, it'll be a while before she blooms. She's taken a thousand year vow of chastity."

Bo's eyes widened, horrified at such a thought, but quickly returned to fit her flirtatious attitude. "I could make her change her mind." I smiled knowing all too well she was right. Bo could literally get anyone she wanted. The thought itself made me stiffen, but I quickly pushed it out of my head not allowing it to develop. I made sure to stare into her big, beautiful, brown eyes for a moment.

"You are an irresistible, unstoppable sex machine," Bo laughed not sure whether to be embarrassed or to accept the compliment. "Who I wish I could keep up with." Damnit Lewis. The words escaped my mouth before I could stop myself. I could feel Bo's body change as she reigned in some of that sexual energy I knew she was giving off.

She stared at me intently, "Are you sure this is what you want?" her eyes were full of concern. I tried to think of an answer that would keep me honest, Bo feeling confident and satisfy our relationship, but I was struggling. Thankfully, Trick came to my rescue.

"What evening adventures are afoot for the loveliest ladies in six county?"

"Well," I eyed Trick as he began to pour us some more wine and silently thanked him knowing I was going to need it later, "I am working on some new injections to curb Bo's hunger." I could feel Bo's eyes fixated on me, "She's developed a resistance to the old one and since I can't keep up with her voracious sexual appetite, we're looking for someone who can." I did my best to sound professional trying to keep the jealously and disappointment out of my voice. I wasn't sure if I succeeded or not, but it seemed I had made Trick extremely uncomfortable.

"So many glasses," he stammered, "must polish." He turned away awkwardly unsure how to address the new insight to his granddaughter's sex life.

I turned back to Bo, "What I mean is, this is what I want." It was not a complete lie, but it was also far from the truth. Her eyes grew big wanting to be sure, silently double checking I meant what I had said. "I want you," I slowly began, "and yes, dating a succubus is not without its challenges, but the secret to any relationship is trust, understanding and compromise." The last word fell out of my mouth like venom. It made me cringe to even thing about anyone else touching Bo. I almost hoped that my façade didn't work, but I could tell it did when her eyes began to sparkle.

Bo extended her hand out towards me, "Wow, you are being so mature about this." I smiled realizing she was somewhat recognizing what I was doing for her. "Are you sure?" she inquired a third time. "Really sure?" Her eyes grew big and I knew she was sensing my doubts. I sighed internally; I didn't think I could bring myself to be even half as convincing as last time, so I gave in a bit.

"As long as you follow the one rule."

"No wolf, got it." I couldn't tell, but I thought I saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes. I was not going to lie, that stung. As quickly as the thought came, I brushed it away and reminded myself to be grateful that Bo wanted to be monogamous in the first place. I needed to say something so I rattled my brain trying to concoct something. I smiled realizing I was about to spew some medical jargon. It was an old habit of mine to stop people from asking me questions.

"Besides, it will give my tired pupil coccygeus a well deserved rest." Bo laughed, and I knew it worked. I didn't know if I was grateful or not so I decided to take advantage of the extra wine Trick poured for us. Just then, even I could feel the sexual energy crank to eleven. A beautiful blonde entered the Dahl and I could feel my stomach literally drop. I not so secretly wished Bo didn't see her, but I knew all too well I was out of luck. Ignoring my stomach, I wanted to reassure my girlfriend she had the green light.

"Her," we both said in unison. I felt sick watching Bo mentally undress this woman as she walked into a neighboring room. Bo was practically drooling, but I wasn't going to starve my girlfriend so I kept my jaw clenched shut. I closed my eyes trying to prepare myself to see my succubus in action. My succubus...what a concept. I loathed the fact that almost everything that could breathe saw my girlfriend as meat. Someone they just wanted to sleep with, a consolation prize. Of course, the sex was fantastic, but Bo was so much more than sex. She was beautiful, insightful, quick witted and loyal. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt her warm lips on my cheek. I closed my eyes again not wanting to see Bo chase down tonight's prey. I turned back around to the bar and made use of the two remaining wine glasses. I didn't want to think, at least not about Bo's extracurricular activities. I had since called over Trick asking for a few more shots of tequila knowing they would push me over the edge and get me out of my right mind. He looked at me uneasily, silently questioning my choice in alcohol. I diverted my eyes not wanting to talk about it, I couldn't talk about it. Not yet at least. Trick did not press, instead, his eyes shifted over my right shoulder to warn me about the approaching Russian.

"Hey there, doc. Watcha drinkin'?"

"Tequila, want some? It's on me." My words were already slurring together. I couldn't remember if Kenzi had ever seen me this drunk, but frankly, I didn't care. I wasn't thinking and that was all I wanted.

"Woah there, how many shots have you had?" My vision at the time was too skewed to note the genuine concern in the young woman's eyes.

"What does it matter to you, Kenz?" I chuckled, "I thought you'd be impressed with my ability to hold my liquor."

"Oh, don't get me wrong here Hotpants, I am, but right now I am a bit more worried than proud." She studied me, trying to figure out the best was to approach me.

"Kenzi, I am okay, really." I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Listen doc, I have been drinking a long time and if I've learned anything, people are terrible liars when they are drunk."

"Since when do you care? You don't even think I am good enough for Bo, remember?" My rudeness caught both of us off guard. "Shit, Kenz, I am sorry. I - I should go." I turned to leave but knocked over a flute of wine in the process spilling it on my pants. "Damnit," I whispered.

"Come one Lauren," I was taken aback, I couldn't recall a time I actually heard Kenzi call me Lauren. "I'm taking you back to the crack shack, you are too drunk to drive and I'm not letting you be alone tonight."

"No," I practically shouted turning a few heads in the bar. She broke me just like that and I could feel my eyes begin to well up. "I can't - please, don't make me go there Kenzi."

She sighed, "So this is about Bobolicious..." she inhaled deeply and looked into my teary eyes. "All right doc, let's go back to your place, I am not leaving you here." I was hardly aware what was going on at this point, I simply allowed it.

"Thank you, Kenzi," I mumbled. She looked hard into my eyes trying to reassure me things were going to be okay, but even I could see she had doubts too.

"Let's go, Lauren."

**Kenzi**

I never thought I would leave a bar without consuming anything. I dragged a drunk and now depressed Lauren to the Camaro that I stole from Bo earlier that day. The drive back to Lauren's place was quiet with the expectation of the occasional sniffling from the blonde doctor. I would glance over every so often and I could see her glassy eyes. It was in that moment I realized how much this woman had been through. I kicked myself remembering our discourse. _I am going to fix this and make sure she knows how much I care about her _I silently promised myself.

Lauren stumbled out of the car and up to the house beginning to fumble for her keys. "Allow me," I spoke softly knowing a raging headache was probably forming. She lazily handed me the keys and we entered the neat quarters. Lauren tossed her jacket on the couch and headed straight for the bathroom. It wasn't long before I could hear her retching up her drinks and most likely everything she ate today and then some. I grabbed a glass of water and hurried over to the broken woman. "Drink this please." I could see her eyes were watery, but I couldn't tell if it was from throwing up or crying. Probably both, I concluded. "I'm going to call Bo, let her know where I am," I turned to leave but felt a cold hand meet mine.

"Kenzi," I had never seen so much sadness and hopelessness in her eyes, "please, don't. I can't..." her voice trailed off as tears filled her eyes. I sat back down and took Lauren by the shoulders.

"I am not going to if you don't want me to." Her eyes relaxed and I took it as a silent thank you. "Let's get you to bed." She nodded and stood up shakily.

I went over to her dresser to find her a change of pants that were not soiled with alcohol. The first drawer I opened had nothing but socks and underwear. I recalled a time when I walked in on Bo peeling that very underwear off of the doctor. I shuddered, that was not a pleasant sight for me. The second drawer had pants. _Bingo_. I began to rummage around trying to find a pair of pants that looked at least somewhat comfortable. I hit what I thought was the bottom of the drawer, but being on the streets taught me a little something about concealing stuff, especially the use of false bottoms. Lauren had since crawled into bed, stripped her pants, and was fast asleep. My curiosity got the better of me so I began to carefully remove the neat stack of pants. _Clever, Hotpants, this is very much something I would have done. Perhaps we aren't so unalike after all... _I was pulled out of my thoughts when I found the small opening I was looking for. As quietly as I could, I pulled the false bottom up revealing the contents at the real bottom of the drawer. What I found shocked me more than I thought it would. In fact, it shook me to the core. I thought I was going to find some secret sex toy collection, but instead I stumbled upon a shrine of what I assumed was her time in Afghanistan. About a week ago I learned she toured there, but I could see it was not a subject she cared to revisit, so I did not press the issue. Inside this drawer seemed to be what was left of that part of her life. Inside were more than a handful of her honorary metals, a thick pile of formal looking documents, an old knife, a pile of letters, and two tattered photos. I was dumfounded and could not stop staring at these objects.

Just then, Lauren began to stir. I shoved everything back into the drawer, but not before I removed one letter from the stack. I darted for the door, but Lauren began to mumble in her sleep so I went to check on her. She was sweating profusely, he body was trashing around, and her mumbles quickly turned into muted screams. I could see her facial muscles constrict and it was then I recognized her dream. It took me four years to get rid of those dreams myself. "Lauren," I whispered, "it's Kenzi. I know you are scared right now, but it's just a dream. I promise it is going to be okay." I let my hand rest on my shoulder, but that only made her body convulse more. I couldn't bear to see her life this, "Lauren," I tried once more, "I know you are in there somewhere. Tonight, it is just a dream. You are here, with me, Kenzi. The one who drinks too much, who Bo's bestie..." _Shit. I shouldn't have brought up Bo._ Her body relaxed at the sound of Bo's name. _Maybe I should have? God, Lauren, what have you gotten yourself into?_ Lauren's eyes opened slowly coming to her senses.

"Kenzi?" she asked groggily.

"Heya Hotpants, what can I get'cha?" Lauren was silent, but I could quickly tell she was crying when I began to hear her sniffling into her pillow. "Lauren," it was almost inaudible, I couldn't tell if she heard me or not. "La -" I began.

"Please don't tell Bo," her voice was quiet, but her eyes screamed with regret, pleading me to do her this favor. I wanted to do her this solid, but I also felt Bo needed to know.

"Okay," I could see the obvious relief throughout the blonde's body, "but," her body stiffened hearing that one word, "you need to tell her. You don't have to tell me, you can practice telling me, I can be there when you tell her, or we can just ignore everything, but you need to tell her." I couldn't tell if she was angry at my bold remark, she just stared back at me, her eyes empty.

"When I was in Afghanistan," she began, "there was this guy, Jack."

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all who left reviews, favorited, and even viewed! The feedback was amazing and I really appreciate it! To the user Digits8, thank you for bringing everything to my attention! It got me thinking about the Kitsune fiasco, and I decided that the Kenzi in this story is the real Kenzi, not Fenzi. That said, she is very much herself and I am looking forward to developing her relationship with Lauren. I did change the description to 3x04, so thank you for bringing that to my attention.  
I would like to say that this chapter **can be potentially triggering**. If you feel it will be a trigger, please skip to paragraph before Kenzi begins narrating everything. Well, I think that just about covers everything so without out further ado, I present chapter two!  
Disclaimer: All rights belong to Showcase Network.

**The Noose of Reality**

**Lauren**

"When I was in Afghanistan," I couldn't believe I was doing this, but Kenzi was right, I needed to talk, "there was this guy, Jack. He was a profoundly good man, and I don't think I would have survived my first week without him." She nodded, and made herself a bit more comfortable leaning against the headboard on my bed. "He was the first face I saw in the war zone and the last one I wanted to see every night." I smiled, remembering his warm blue eyes.

"Did you love him?" she asked, slightly shocked.

I chuckled, "No, Kenzi. Well, yes, but it wasn't like that. He was," I tried to think words that could do our relationship justice, "if I were you, he was my Dyson. I loved him, but not like that," I explained. She nodded now understanding my position. "I was a few months into my tour and had just gotten back from my work on the front line. By that point, I was ready to go home. I had seen too much blood, too many lives lost so I quickly learned how to put my emotions on pause, I knew if I let too much show, I wouldn't be able to treat those wounded properly."

"Is that why you're an icebox when it comes to talking to people?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess you could say that," I took a deep breath. "Anyway, one night Jack and I were in his tent, he was telling me about his fiancé and how he proposed to her. He began to talk about how nervous he was, and that was when we heard footsteps approaching. Thinking it was his commanding officer, Jack stood up," my face felt hot, I didn't know if I could do this anymore. A hard lump formed in my throat, but I continued. "He - he was shot in the leg by his own bunk mates who were drunk off their asses." Kenzi's face look horrified, but I pressed on. "There were four of them that night, and when I rushed over to Jack, one of them grabbed me telling me how 'I was a sight for sore eyes' amongst other things." I chose not to go into detail, I figured Kenzi got the picture. "I told them that they had to leave, sober up and to bring me medical supplies from my own tent next door, but they insisted on staying. I was annoyed and Jack was lying on the ground, growing paler so I tried to pick him up, wanting to give him the medical attention he needed in my tent." Tears were now steadily streaming from eyes.

"It's okay, Lauren, I get the picture, you don't have to continue" said Kenzi gently.

"No, I want to get through this, I need to get through this," I stated tiredly. "Jack was barely conscious but the men wouldn't let me leave..." I begin to cry heavily and found myself wrapped in Kenzi's arms. "They would sing, while taking turns, I - I tried so hard, begged them to stop, but they wouldn't. I - should've been able to stop them..." Kenzi shook her head vehemently, and squeezed my sobbing body into hers. It was weird to let go in front of the smaller woman, but oddly comforting. She simply held me as I collected myself. A few minutes passed before she spoke.

"Lauren," she spoke softly but deliberately, "I'm so sorry that happened to you. Did they ever get caught?"

"I would love to say yes, but that's not exactly how the army works. They were high in ranking, and I was just a medic. After that night, I had to watch them pass me like a pack of hungry animals every day," I paused, "they actually tried again, but Jack was there to stop them that time." I added trying to sound casual.

"Again? Doc, why did you say anything to anyone? How have you been keeping this inside, even I've told people about my stepfather and we both know how open I am."

I thought on the question, "In truth, Kenz, no one's cared to listen. Jack and you are the only people that know. I don't think we are that dissimilar, Kenzi." She nodded her head in agreement. "Kenzi, I know we haven't always gotten along, but if anything, I am so jealous of you." A look of shock took over the Russian's face.

**Kenzi**

"Of me?" I was dumbfounded, "Doc, you're the one with the title, the field work, the Yale diploma, the medals," _Shitballs, now she would know I went through her drawers..._

"I see you found my drawer," she noted, "I'm not mad, Kenzi, in fact, in a way, I am relieved. But yes, jealous of you. I don't know where you came from, but you are here now and you have made your own way, built everything up for yourself, whereas I can only seem to make things worse for myself. Take Bo for example..." I could see the same sadness in her eyes as before, the same hurt, disappointment and fear from earlier.

"Why are you letting her be with other people then? Doc, I may be a bit near sided, but even I can see how much this is hurting you, Bo may buy your façade, but I'll be damned before you fool little old me."

Lauren sighed, "Bo has always seen herself as a monster, I can't say no to her. Not when she's finally started to embrace the beautiful being she is. Plus, as a doctor," Lauren choked back another wave of tears, "I know I'm not enough to sustain her."

I thought about her statement, and realized she felt the need to say it from a professional standpoint. "And as her partner?" I asked. Lauren broke with those four words.

Through her sobs she began, "I can't describe how much it hurts." I could tell how difficult it was for Lauren to be honest, but I was thankful she was. "Everyone sees Bo as an object, a consolation prize, a source of raw, fantastic sex," she chuckled a bit, "and while the sex part may be true, that's all they see. Whenever I think of someone else touching her, I feel the need to mark her, prove to them, to her, to myself, that I can be all she needs. But I can't, I'm not enough for her." Tears were now streaming down the good doctor's face. I failed to realize how much she was giving up for Bo. _Damn, and I thought I was devoted._

Just then, Lauren's phone went off. She quickly dried her eyes and looked at the caller ID, it was Bo. She looked at her phone, back at me, and then back at her phone. Before I knew what was happening, I snatched up the phone and accepted the call. "Heya Bobopaloo Bear, Hotpants is passed out at the moment, I found her at the Dahl and decided to take her home." I could hear a shower running in the background and hoped for the love of Aphrodite Lauren couldn't. I looked at Lauren as Bo began to speak, but she got up and moved to the other side of the room glancing out the moonlit window as if in a trance.

Just then I heard a voice holler, "Bo, shower's ready, are you coming?" I knew it had to be Bo's lady love of the night.

"Be right there!" she called. "Hey Kenz, I gotta go, but tomorrow drinks are on me, thanks for taking care of Lo for me!" The call ended just as it had began, awkwardly and suddenly.

"Is she still there?" Lauren questioned not bothering to look at me. Her question had an edge to it, but I could tell she was hurt more than anything; her eyes had glassed over again.

"Yeah," I replied weakly. I couldn't bring myself to say more, at least not in the state she was in. Lauren tore her pain filled eyes away from the cold distance that held her attention.

"Let me grab my stuff, I need to be there when she's finished with -" her voice trailed off. She cleared her throat and slipped into a clinical tone, "give me a couple minutes and then we will head out."

"Hotpants, you sure you want to do this?"

"Nope, but I need to so let's go before I change my mind." With that, she stood up, walked out of the room and headed downstairs to her lab. I grabbed my coat that I had since stripped and a smal piece of paper fell to the ground. The letter. _After everything she told me, would it be wrong for me to read the letter?_ My curiosity got the better of me and I began to carefully open the thin parchment. I double checked to make sure that Lauren was indeed down stairs before I opened it completely.

_My Sweet Lauren,_

_If you are reading this, nothing good has happened. If I make it back, I owe you the end of the story of how I proposed to my girl, but chances are, I am gone by now, in more ways than one. I can't tell you much, but you deserve to know what I can say. I was assigned to kill the leader of a small terrorist group that was headed quickly towards the Pakistani border. I found out last night that the unit assigned to take out this group were all delivered back to base over the course of the month. It wasn't until the 17__th__ day people realized who the bodies belonged to. Unfortunately, that is all I can say, if you get caught knowing more it is only going to cause trouble._

_I know I ask a lot of you, but Lo? I need you to promise me something. I never told you, but I have a sister. She is younger than I and didn't approve me going war so we lost contact. I still care about her deeply, but I don't know where she is. Her birthday is coming up and I really want her to know that I am sorry I couldn't be a better brother. Please, tell her about me. I know I have done some messed up things, but I have a feeling I will not be around much longer to tell her myself. She has the most beautiful smile, it lights up the whole room and I think you'd like her a lot. Her name is Nadia. Please, try to find her for me._

_I must be going now, but not before I say this. You have spent your whole life taking care of other people. You have never said it to me, but I still see it in the way you think and act. Everything you touch, __**does not**__ crumble. Do you hear me? I have seen firsthand you bring countless soldiers and civilians back to life, resurrect them after their heart has stopped beating. Even when their most vital organ has given up, you have not on them. I know you have lost, but you have also gained. You are a healer Lauren Lewis, but you also need to let someone heal you. I know putting your heart out there is scary, but just look where it got us. I know you can do it Lauren. I believe in you and will continue to for the rest of ever. Be strong, and have faith in what you do._

_I love you._

_Your One and Only Goober,  
Jack_

My eyes were watering and I tucked the letter away making sure not to let my makeup run onto it.. _So Jack and Nadia are siblings? Is this the same Nadia that Lauren devoted herself to the Ash for? Is that how Lauren met Nadia? After what Jack said, why would Lauren give up her career so Nadia could pursue hers? What happened to Jack?_ I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard glass crash down stairs. I shoved the letter into my pocket and bolted down the stairs. "Lauren?!" I screamed. It was silent, "Lauren?" I tried once more.

"Kenzi? I'm fine, just a little mishap. I'm down stairs, no need to worry." I let out a huge sigh of relief when she greeted me at the foot of the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked calmly. She didn't wait for a response. Simply, she walked out of the door with her supplies in hand and left the door ajar for me to follow.

The drive to the crack shack had the same silence the drive to Lauren's place had been only this time, Lauren was driving. It seemed to relax her so I didn't dare ask anything. The paved road begin to turn to dirt and gravel and I knew we were close. I sat up looking around, checking to see that no one followed us. Lauren cut the engine, exited the car and headed straight for to door not bothering to look back. She waited patiently as I got out of the car and dashed towards the door. Just then, obscenities and loud moans filled the air. I looked to Lauren who had since retreated into her professional shell. Nothing, her facial expression was calm and her eyes were blank. She waited for me to open the door. I decided it was best I took a bit longer than I should have before opening the only thing that stood between Lauren and Bo's catch of the night. I pushed through the door and Lauren followed, "Bo," I screamed at the top of my lungs, "the succusex ends now. Lauren and I are here and - ." A beautiful blonde descended the stairs, the sight caught both Lauren and I off guard. Her legs were toned and tan, her cheeks rosy, and her face flawless. The only problem with the picture was that she was wearing nothing but Bo's favorite red kimono.

The Fae extended her hand, "Anita," she spoke in a raspy voice.

A/N: Hey guys, so I am headed off to Spain and will not be able to update for a little bit. I plan to work on the story overseas, but I have a rather packed agenda. I promise, the next coming chapters will pick up in action and drama, I just wanted to lay some background for things later down the road! That said, there will be more to Afghanistan than what you guys read today, but I can't show you all of my cards just yet! Thanks once again to everyone who has taken the time to read my story! Reviews are welcome as always, see you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am leaving for Spain tomorrow, I've been rather stressed, but had a chance to sit down and write this short chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, I will be back to update as soon as I can!  
Disclaimer: All rights belong to Showcase Network.

**Duty Calls**

**Lauren**

I extended my own hand, shaking hers. She was a beautiful woman, I could not say otherwise, but I also couldn't help my feelings of jealousy and distaste. "Anita?" Bo's voice rang out through the walless house, "who are you talking to?" Bo came down the stairs in a similar fashion as Anita. "Lauren!" she exclaimed brightly. She rushed over, embracing me in her arms. I did my best to keep my face and body language positive for Bo, but it was neutral at best. My own girlfriend was dripping in the Fae's scent, I almost chocked on the mix of pheromones so I pulled away.

"Blood," I managed "I need your blood, Bo."

"You're a vampire," Anita questioned. I glared at her before responding.

"No," I replied shortly, I was quickly overwhelmed with impatience.

"I've been around for a while, there aren't many other Fae blood suckers out there anymore. Might I ask, what are you?"

"A doctor. Of the human kind," I quickly added. Anita's whole demeanor changed and she turned to Bo, shocked.

"You're kidding, right?" Bo shook her head no knowing if this encounter was going to head south, "huh, no wonder you were so hungry!" She winked at Bo, her eyes raking down her body as if she was going to devour her then and there. Her words cut into me and I could feel my anger rising. I took a few deep breaths trying to compose myself, but before I could say anything, Kenzie cut in.

"I'll have you know, this human and myself defeated the Mr. Birdman, the damn Garuda. And where were you? Cowering in your mansion? Lauren here is also the head of the Light Fae medical facility, trumping every Fae that walks through the doors. She," Kenzie beamed at me, "uses her brain and wits to get around, to survive in your messed up Fae-ocracy. And what do you do? Prance around waiting to get picked up by some sex machine?" Bo and Anita took in Kenzi's outburst and I used that time to mouth a silent thank you to my new companion.

"I should go," Anita said finally not wanting to encourage another onslaught of words from the Russian. "I'll let myself out the back, yes?" Bo nodded almost imperceptibly. "Thanks for the..." she glanced at Kenzi, "fun time. See you around Bo." Silenced engulfed us.

I smiled weakly and chanced a question, "How about that sample, Bo?" It seemed to snap Bo out of thought.

"Sure, take what you need," she responded sweetly. I went over the my kit that I brought taking a deep breath trying to decompress after what happened. Bo went to sit down as Kenzi rummaged through the cabinets for some food. I returned to Bo, doing a quick check to make sure there was no obvious physical wounds. Her eyes were soft and her pupils dilated, I assumed she was well spent after last night, we both were. I was slightly curious what her evening entailed, but I didn't think I could handle to hear about her extracurricular activities. Her eyes met mine and I cast mine down, not daring to look any longer. Finding her vein, I pushed the needle in and a smile crept over her face. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"Hm?" I answered absentmindedly.

"The first time we met. I can still feel your hands on my bare back. Your sexual energy was cranked to 11 that day, were you actually checking for brands then or were you just eager to touch me?" she bit her lower lip, already knowing the answer.

I chuckled, "I was in fact checking for any scars, it is standard procedure, but I can't deny that I was a bit lost in your..." I paused, "well, everything. You had me at hello, you know that." I felt myself blush as Bo smirked. Kenzi made a gagging noise followed by a genuine smile in my direction.

I took the needle out of Bo's arm and she went to stand up. Just then a thought popped in my head, "Wait, one more today," I added a bit too quickly. The brunette sat down, eyeing me suspiciously, I now had her attention and Kenzi's. "Just a new test, your cells have been changing far too rapidly. The usual test I run produce diminishing results, so just a little extra for today. You know how I am," I tried to justified. This seemed to quell their suspicion and I let about a breath I didn't know I was holding. "All done," I calmly stated.

"Great, so plans today?" Bo asked seductively, "I was thinking maybe you and I could take Kenzi out to the Dahl, wait for her to pass out and then we could..." she paused trying to think of a way to finish her sentence.

Just then a loud crash came through the door. Both Bo and Kenzi grabbed the nearest weapon they could find. For Bo, it was a knife and Kenzi, a mug. "Oops, sorry about that!"

"Tamsin," Bo breathed out, "what do you want?" Bo's eyes flashed blue, ready to pounce.

"Easy there, keep your bitch under control will ya? I need your lover," Bo raised an eye to question, "your human one, no need for that thing you dragged home last night."

"Anita. Her name is Anita, would it kill you to show her, or anyone for that matter, a bit of respect?" I withdrew a bit, why did Bo feel the need to defend her lover of the night? I could feel Kenzi's eyes on mine, she studied me, her eyes trying to reassure me that Bo didn't mean anything by it.

"Leave it to you defend your one night stand in front of your girlfriend, I'm surprised you even bothered with names and that you aren't even curious why I need the doctor." Bo was caught realizing she switched her priorities.

She diverted her eyes to me, "Lauren, I didn't -"

"Just - don't worry about it Bo," I let out an audible sigh and Kenzi looked at me, begging me to speak up, "what do you need, Tamsin? Is there a new case?"

"Kind of -" Bo didn't let her finish.

"Great, I'll grab my stuff, we can all go."

"No can do, succubus. This is between the doctor and I."

"Like hell it is, wherever she goes, I go," Bo's eyes flashed blue once again.

"This coming from the girl who ditched her girlfriend for an all out slutfest?" Tamsin smirked clearly proud of her witty remark.

"Tamsin," I spoke trying to diffuse the tension between the two, "Bo had to feed, just drop it. I would like to hear you out, but you're making it much more difficult than it needs to be. Can we please move on, what do you need me for?"

The Valkyrie softened her eyes, focusing on me. I could tell Bo was thrown off by the sudden change in her demeanor, "I don't need you doc, but I have a friend that does."

"Okay, who? Don't I get my usual dossier? Tamsin scanned the room as if she was waiting for something to happen. She glared at Bo, then Kenzi, and finally her eyes settled on me once again.

"Lauren, it's Jack. He needs your help."

A/N: Kind of cruel, I know, but I promise I will update as soon as I can! For now, hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, I returned from Spain and let me tell you it was indescribably amazing and beautiful. Unfortunately I contracted a nasty virus that left me feeling less than adequate physical. None the less, I am up and as promised I worked on the story overseas. I would like to thank everyone for their patience and continuous support. I understand you guys were waiting a while and much longer than I intended. I would like to say there is another trigger warning, it is not as descriptive as last time on purpose, but if you feel rape will be a trigger, I advise you to skip the first half of the part Bo is narrating. So, here is the next installment, I hope you guys enjoy! As always, comments and reviews are welcome.  
Disclaimer: All rights belong to Showcase Network.

**Future History**

**Tamsin**

Lauren seemed petrified to say the least, "Jack," she breathed out. A single tear ran down her cheek before she cleared her throat. "Where is he, can I see him? I thought he -," she trailed off. To my surprise the smallest woman in the room approached the doctor.

"Lauren," she glanced over to a bewildered Bo, "I said I would give you time, but you need to sit down and talk to Bo. Now." Her eyes were pleading the good doctor who nodded slowly in return. "I'll find out what Tamsin here knows -"

"Slow your roll there, this is strictly between blondie and I." Kenzi looked to Lauren for help, but she seemed deep in thought.

"Unless Jack has objections, they should know. At least the basics."

"All right, fine. But I need you back in 30 minutes." Bo and Lauren headed upstairs and I prayed that it was just to talk. I knew how easily they could get distracted, but decided to turn my attention to the Russian. "How did you know, I thought you and the doctor weren't on the best of terms." Kenzi's eyes were full of conflict, "Look, I need to know what you know so I can fill in the gaps I suspect Lauren left out. It will also help Jack , her and I figure out a plan of action. I wanted to talk to Lauren before any of you, but you sent her away with the succubitch and now I'm stuck with you."

"Gee, thanks. All right, well I know Lauren was in Afghanistan , she served in a medical unit and she was..." Kenzi bit her lip unsure if she should share the final piece of information.

"She was raped," I finished, "repeatedly. I know Kenz, in fact, I know a lot more about Miss Mystery's time overseas than she realizes." The former goth's eyes shot up in surprise only to narrow into suspicion, "Valkyrie, remember? I bring warrior souls to Valhalla...ring any bells?" I paused wanted to be sure Kenzi was following, "Look Kenz, I don't know about Lauren specifically, but she not only helped but saved a lot of people and a bunch of them I brought to Valhalla, Jack was one of them."

"Okay," Kenzi began nodding, "so what do you need Hotpants for?" she eyed me suspiciously still unsure if she could trust me.

"Jack is having some..._issues_ moving on. His soul can't be reborn until he makes amends and comes to terms with everything he went through during his life. Each warrior that passes through Valhalla may choose a companion to assist them. Between a Valkyrie and a companion most make the transition. Jack chose Lauren as his companion, and I approved." Kenzi studied me, unsure of what to make of this new information.

"Is Lauren going to get hurt?" she finally asked. I was a little surprised when this was her first question, since when were the doctor and Bo's bestie so close? In truth, I have brought warrior through this trial before. Some companions face serious emotional damage while others were fine. I figured Lauren would be fine, hence my stamp of approval, but I also knew she was pushing herself to a breaking point allowing Bo to feed elsewhere. Kenzi noted my hesitation and her eyes began to scan my body for any tells.

"Lauren is strong, Kenz, she will be fine."

"She better be or else Bo, myself and the whole damn Light Fae Army will be on your Scandinavian ass." With that, she got up and moved to the kitchen. I smiled at this human's audacity, most Fae would never walk away like that from a Valkyrie let alone threaten one. This human was starting to grow on me and so was the doctor after what Jack told me.

* * *

**Bo**

Lauren took my hand in hers and sat me down on the bed. I remembered the last time I saw this much sadness in her eyes, it was the night I told her I used Dyson to heal. I moved to brush a strand of hair from her face and she smiled as my hand caressed her cheek. "Bo," she began, "I promise I wasn't keeping anything from you to hurt you. We just weren't at the point in our relationship..." I cringed at her words and she paused, "What I mean is, I wasn't ready to talk about any of this. I don't even know if I am know but it needs to be done, besides I got to practice last night."

"What happened last night?" My head was already buzzing with dozens of questions, but I tried control my mouth, this was about Lauren, not me.

"More tequila than should have, a lot of tears and a lovely Russian."

"Well, I'm glad Kenzi was there, but seriously Lo. What aren't you telling me? Why the alcohol? Why the tears?" Lauren's eye began to moisten and soon enough tears were falling freely from her eyes. I opened my arms not knowing what to expect but immediately felt her body against mine. It broke my heart seeing her like this. _I clearly need to be more attentive, what has my girlfriend so torn up she didn't think she could come to me?_ I heard her breathing begin to steady before she began to speak.

"You know I graduated from Yale, yes?" I nodded not wanting to interrupt, another deep breath from the woman in my arms, "Well, I told a position in a hospital in Toronto not long I graduated. I worked in the ER for a while until one night a recruiting officer came in battered and beaten. I treated him accordingly and we kept in touch. He would ask me if I wanted to join the army, serve my country, the usual sales pitch. I had been working at the hospital for about a year and a half and felt some change was in order so I agreed and served in the army for a tour." _How did I not know my girlfriend was in the army? _She paused and I could feel her body tighten, "Uhm, what I am going to tell you you're not going to like..."

"Whatever it is, Lauren, I am here," I said as adamantly as I could. Lauren took in a sharp breath and we both pulled each other in closer.

"When I was in Afghanistan, I met a man named Jack. He was my best friend and we grew really close in a short few months. One night, I was -" I could feel the steady stream of tears returning, "I should have known better she sobbed."

"Known what?" I was frantic and wanted to know what was hurting my Lauren so much she couldn't talk to me. Her grip on my shoulder tightened, "I'm not going anywhere, Lauren." I kissed her forehead allowing her to crumble in my arms.

"There were four of them," she chocked out between sobs, "I just couldn't..." tears overwhelmed her as she shuddered in my arms. I simply held her, unsure what to say. _What could I say?_ "I should have been able to stop them, but Jack was hurt and I was too focused on the bleeding, but I couldn't -. I tried so hard Bo, but it wasn't enough." This time tears engulfed both of us, and it was a while before I found my voice.

"Hey Lauren, can you please look at me?" I could feel her nod against my chest and slowly her eyes locked on mine. I used my thumb to wipe away some of her tears. "No one is ever going to hurt you like that again. No one deserves to go through that, ever." More tears began to fall, "I'm here, Lauren. We're going to help your friend and then you and I are going to go on a long, well deserved vacation. Just the two of us." Her eyes met mine once again and widened.

"You still want me?"

"Lauren," I practically screamed. _How could she think that?_ "Of course I do, baby! I knew you were perfect when we first met and you are all the more perfect now. Nothing is going to change that, do you understand me?"

"Bo, there are still things you don't know..." I cut her off by cupping her face.

"And I can't wait to learn all about you, and hear all about them. Good, bad, ugly or indifferent, I love you. All of you. It sounds like we both have done some things we weren't so proud of, but we are here now. Together, and that is how I want it to be." Lauren squeezed me so tightly I thought she was going to break a rib. "Lo," I exhaled, "easy there." Her grip loosened considerably and I continued, "I don't know what Tamsin wants nor do I fully believe she doesn't have an agenda, but it's obvious you care about Jack so I want you to know I fully support you. Not that you need my blessing or anything I don't own you, no one does -" This time I was interrupted by her lips crashing into mine. They were salty from the tears, but sweet as ever.

"I was so afraid you were going to leave me, Bo," she let out a tearful laugh, "you know, I have such a hard time believing some like you sees me? That you even exist?" I pulled back from Lauren's embrace so I could look into her eyes.

"Why though? Do you," I was afraid to ask, "do you not believe me when I say that I love you?"

"I believe you, it's just -"

"Just what?" I said a little too loudly and quickly. Lauren stared at me, I could tell she had let most of her walls down.

"I'm not used to being anyone's first," she admitted. I knew she was enslaved and put her career on hold for Nadia, but it still astonished me, hearing her say this out loud.

"Honey, you are my number one. As juvenile as that may sound, you're my girl. Not only do I see you, but I love you with every fiber in my being. I'm sorry I haven't been doing a good job showing that." We both seemed to melt into each other and Lauren nuzzled her head into me as I simply held her. A few minutes passed before Tamsin hollered, "This is your five minute warning, clean up and come down or I'll put a tiny Russian on you."

"You ready?" I whispered. Lauren pulled me in closer before nodding her head. She released her grip on me and began to shift her body. I got up, helping her to her feet.

"Thank you, Ysabeau," she whispered kissing my cheek. The last of her walls collapsed around her as a single tear escaped her. I could hear how thick her voice was with emotion and pulled her in for a hug.

"Always, Lauren Lewis," we stood there for a few more seconds before descending the stairs hand in hand, not knowing what was to come.

I saw Tamsin on the couch and Kenzi a few feet away chowing down on some cereal. Tamsin jumped up to her feet when she realized we were in the room. She was about to speak when I interjected, "I'm trusting you, Valkyrie. I will be with Lauren for as much of whatever this is if that is what she wants, but the second I find you have an ulterior motive, I will not hesitated to turn you into bird juice."

"Yeah yeah, give it a rest. Kenzi already threatened me with violence, can we just get the show on the road?"

"I agree," came a much deeper voice.

A/N: I promise that things will get more intense and drama filled, I want to lay out plenty of background and even foreshadow a bit! Comment and reviews welcome as always! Thank you once again for all of your patience!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Two updates, one day? Heck yeah, it's because I love you guys (and have the time). Thank you for the support, truly it means so much. Reviews and comments are like presents to me, but so are readers in general!  
Disclaimer: All rights belong to Showcase Network.

**Truth and Consequences**

**Lauren**

I whipped around and almost fell over, staring back at me was the same Jack I saw 12 years ago. He was in his uniform with the same rigid posture only this Jack was not as clean shaven. He had a rugged look about him, a 5 o'clock shadow covering a quarter of his face, but the same brilliant smile. "Hell Lauren, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Hearing his voice overwhelmed me with a myriad of emotions. Anger because there was a less than proper goodbye, sadness due to the face I wasn't able to save his sister, joy for actually seeing him now - my thoughts were interrupted. "What, no hug for your goober?" He extended his arms, it was the first time I had seen Jack in 12 years and he expected me to embrace him like nothing had happened. I simply stood there until I felt Bo behind me. She gently nudged me in Jack's direction and I stepped into his arms.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"You must be the new medic I've heard so much about, they weren't kidding when they said you were beautiful," he smiled remembering our first encounter. That got me to smile and I finally hugged Jack. This was real, the Jack I lost was standing in my girlfriend's house, he was actual here.

After a while Tamsin whispered, "We should sit," so both Jack and I moved to sit but not before I looked at Bo who was studying the both of us. _Oh shit. Did Jack know about Bo? What about what happened to Nadia? Shit. I slept with his sister...I broke the bro code. How am I suppose to tell Jack all of this? Where do I begin?_

"I find the beginning is best and yes, I know about Bo, she is lovely Lauren and I am so glad you are happy. Also, yes, you did sleep with my sister, I should break your face for that," Jack smirked while everyone else stared. "We have a mental connection now that I have chosen you as my companion," he explained. Bo and Kenzi looked at Tamsin who for the first time had no witty remark, she simply nodded and cast her eyes in my direction.

"Jack will be able to read you like an open book, so watch your thoughts," the Valkyrie stated. I looked to Bo, who blushed. "The same works in reverse, doc. You can hear your buddy, but for summoning purposes only."

"Summoning?" I questioned, "that kind of sounds like I'm chattel...I mean, I technically am, but I prefer not to think that way." Kenzi's eyes filled with sorrow and Jack and Tamsin exchanged silent words I was clearly not privy to. "Hello? Right here you know, and I thought I would be able to hear your thoughts," I glared at Jack speaking rather pointedly.

"Lauren," Jack sighed, "you're not anyone's property. There are a lot of things entailed in being my companion." His eyes were soft; both Bo and Kenzi had relaxed a bit, so I took Bo's hand hoping it would calm me down. Bo gave it a long squeeze and Jack continued, "The first thing you should know is that you can decline this offer. Obviously that would not be favorable for me, but it is your choice. Secondly, you can get hurt this. Not just physically, but mentally. Most of the stuff I need to work through is from the war zone and this isn't some cheap mirage. We will be watching everything unfold, but everything our past self feels, we feel..." Jack paused and looked at me reading my thoughts.

"Hold up there pretty boy. Tamsin," Kenzi said as she turned to the blonde, "you said that the doc wouldn't get hurt." Tamsin calculated her response before replying, something I had never seen her do before.

"No, Kenzi, I said I thought Lauren would be fine. She is strong to have survived this long in the Fae, especially by herself. Valkyries intentionally make these trials hard so we advise our warriors to pick strong companions. When Jack picked Lauren, I was relieved." Everyone stared at Tamsin, _did Tamsin just compliment me?_

"Yes, yes she did, Lauren. I think she may have a soft spot for you," Jack joked. Tamsin's eyes went wild as did Bo's. Kenzi on the other hand stood there motionless, but clearly in awe. Jack realized the seriousness of his previous statement, "I'm kidding," he tried to reassure the group, though it did nothing to dispel the tension between the two Fae. "Anyway, the way this works is I will be continuing my physical training to move on, and you can continue your work here. The mental aspect is where you come in. I will be...'calling you', so to speak, every now and then and we will have to relive some..stuff. I don't know what we'll be experiencing as adjusting to one's surroundings is part of training." Jack looked at Tamsin to see if he was forgetting anything, she just smiled, proud he covered his bases. "You can still back out...if you want," he added. Everyone turned to look at me and after a while, Bo nudged me bringing me back to reality.

"I'm in," I finally found my voice. I looked around the room, Jack was relieved yet worried, but Tamsin seemed concerned more than anything as did Bo and Kenzi. It was silent for what seemed like hours; the Valkyrie was the one to break it.

"We need to get you back to Valhalla, Jack. You're not strong enough to project any longer."

"Project?" I questioned.

"Jack's physical body is in Valhalla. What you see is a projection, it is a part of training. It's him, just not his physical self."

"Then why can I feel him, touch him?" _Scientifically, it should be impossible, well. Fae in general shouldn't be possible so I suppose I should stop questioning all of this...still, the science is far from pedestrian._

"Projections have different strengths that vary in solidity and projection length. Warriors who complete their transition have control and full range over both including the actual ability to leave Valhalla." I nodded at the blonde opposite myself. This was all new to me, but I would take the answers I could get.

"I'll see you soon, I promise Lo," and with that, Jack wisped away.

"Well, that was eventful," the Russian spoke softly, "drink anyone?" Before anyone could properly answer Kenzi was off in the kitchen most likely gather shot glasses for the four of us. For once, Tamsin didn't have anything to say, but I sure as hell had questions.

"Bo," Tamsin spoke with unchecked emotion in her voice, "I need to talk to you." Bo looked at me and I eyed Tamsin. The Valkyrie did her best to shoot me a reassuring smile, but it was subpar at best. Bo gave my hand a final squeeze before following the blonde into the kitchen.

* * *

**Tamsin**

I don't particularly like the Succubus, but I don't want to rip her throat out anymore so that was a good sign, right? Plus, her lover wouldn't be able to help Jack if something happened to her and my last warrior didn't make it through the trials. If Jack doesn't pass, Odin would NOT be happy and as a direct descendent of Odin himself, the stakes are a bit higher for me. "Listen up, succubum. If you have any shred of decency, you will be there for Lauren through all of this. She is going to need you because Jack has a lot of shit to get through. I'm guessing you never knew Lauren went to Afghanistan let alone what happened while she was there. I'm asking you to please put on your big girl Succubus pants and actually be there for Lauren." Bo's eyes flashed blue at my directness. "That, you need to keep that under control. Here's what's going to happen: when Jack and Lauren are 'training' Lauren's body will be here but her mind will not. It is imperative that you keep and protect her body safe, unharmed, but most importantly unmoved." Bo's eyes returned to their chocolate brown when I talked about Lauren's safety.

"Why, what happens if her body is moved?"

"Have you ever heard of a wandering soul, baby Fae?" Bo flinched. "If Lauren is moved, her soul wander's until it finds the body but the longer away her soul is from her body, the weaker the connection. Over the centuries, the Valkyries have learned to help souls return to the exact place they were left, but if the body isn't there..."

"Tamsin," Bo was practically ready to rip by head off, "what happens?"

"Their souls wither and become lost, most likely forever."

A/N: So kind of short I know, but the action will pick up in the next few chapters. Reviews and comments are appreciated. Thank you all for the reads though!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I feel as if I am lost sight of my initial story line, and for that I apologize. I will do my best to reign in these next few chapters, italics represent the narrator's thoughts which I think I will be utilizing more, so I just wanted to throw that out there. I apologize for the wait, I've felt rather off my writing game, so doubly sorry if this story seems weak at the moment, I promise I will do my best to get on track. Reviews are greatly appreciated - thank you to everyone who has left a comment, favorited, followed and viewed, I appreciate it all so much!  
Disclaimer: All rights belong to Showcase Network.

**Baby Steps**

**Kenzi**

Bo went off with Tamsin to talk about something that seemed to be frustrating my brown-eyed bestie. Admittedly, this whole situation was turning into a _shit_uation. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a contemplative face near mine, "Kenzi, I think I am going to take a bath, would you tell Bo I will upstairs and will be down in a while?" Lauren looked pale and I could tell tears were threatening her eyes. I studied her face, trying to gauge whether or not I should push the doctor. I opened my mouth to ask her if she needed anything from me first, but Lauren spoke before I had a chance. "I just need to decompress, Kenzi, I'll just be upstairs, no need to worry." Before I could even respond Lauren's long legs whisked her away and she ascended the stairs.

I went over to the fridge and began to rummage through it trying to find a cold bear, lord knew I needed one after the events that just transpired. Before I could select my alcohol of choice, a loud crash came from the general area of the living room.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," I heard Bo roar. Even from where I was standing I could see Bo's eyes were electric, zoned in on the Valkyrie.

"I'm giving you the information upfront, this is what you wanted!" Tamsin retorted. This seemed to calm Bo down a little, but her eyes were still burning into Tamsin.

"If she gets hurt, that's on you." Bo's voice shook the house, I glanced at the stairs to see if Lauren had come down with all the noise, but there was no sign of her.

"No, it's not my job to look after _your_ girlfriend. I'm telling you the dangers so you can't pin it on me if her soul becomes lost. Just don't move her and keep an eye out for her, what's your problem?"

"My problem?! You're the one who approved this damn companionship. You knew Lauren could get hurt!" I walked cautiously towards the two Fae, trying to think of how I could ease the tensions in the room.

"No, I know Lauren is a strong person and quite possibly one of the strongest humans this Fae world has seen. I approved the companionship because I have faith in her." Tamsin's words were coming out like venom, but I detected a sense of comradery threatening to come out. _This was twice in one day Tamsin complimented Lauren...maybe she does have a soft spot for her._

As if Tamsin said the magic words, Bo's whole demeanor changed. The intensity was immediately expelled from her stature and her eyes reverted to a soft, almost sad brown. "Look," Tamsin began to explain, "I'm just trying to be upfront so you can be there for her as much as you should, and then some. She's a strong person, Bo. We both know that, but she can't do this alone. Especially now that -." Tamsin cut herself off, a smart idea given she was about to get on Bo's ass about her feeds.

"I know, but what do we do if she becomes, ya know, lost?" Tamsin looked at me, unsure how to address the situation that was now a fearful Bo.

I walked over and put my hand on Bo's shoulder just as Lauren had done only a few moments ago, "Let's just hope it doesn't get to that, okay. We can go talk to Trick tomorrow, but tonight, spend time with your girl. Talk to her, but more importantly listen. I will be out of the clubhouse tonight anyway, I told Hale I'd grab drinks with him." Bo did nothing but smile and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug.

"Imma take this as my cue to go, later." With that, Tamsin exited the shack off to goodness knows where.

* * *

**Jack**

As soon as I returned to Valhalla, I immediately felt the repercussions of projection. I had never projected that long, but for Lauren, it was worth it. _How am I going to help Lauren through this companionship? I know she is suppose to help me, but that is a given, she's Lauren. If what Tamsin told me is true, her walls are starting to crash. Maybe I should talk to Bo? No, I don't even know her, but I think I am starting to feel Lauren's emotions and whatever she is refusing to feel is eating away at her. Note to self: ask Tamsin about Lauren's time with the Fae. All of it, this time. And Bo, Lauren seems happy, but she also seems to be compromising too much for that woman... _I warily stood up when I realized there were a pair of eyes on me. Before I could react accordingly, a fist met my temple and I stumbled backwards. I could hear a daunting voice in my haze, "That's for putting me subbubitch's radar." I chuckled recognizing the voice as my Dark Fae mentor.

"What," I taunted back, "afraid the group will think you actually care?" Tamsin went to swing again, but I blocked her blow and countered by throwing my knee into her abdomen. The Valkyrie grimaced doubling over, clearly surprised I was strong enough to fight a her after projecting.

Tamsin looked at me, her eyes full of intensity, but then the corners of her mouth moved upward "I'm impressed, Commander. Most warriors are drained after projecting that long for the first time." I had learned that calling me "commander" was Tamsin's subtle way of saying she respected me. It took me a while to get use to the name, initially I would cringe at the sound of the word wanting to be rid myself of the war zone. I later learned not to fight it, I was in Valhalla specifically because I made a difference in the war zone - the sooner I accepted that, the more progress I could make.

I went to further impress the blonde by trying to swipe her legs throwing her off balance, but was interrupted when a searing pain radiated from my left forearm. I was wildly caught off guard and grabbed my forearm. It felt as if my blood was boiling and a knife was driven clean through my wrist. I had not been hit, but my brain could not contemplate the source of my pain as it was overtaking my body. I was not one to cry, especially not in front of Tamsin, but a large lump was forming in my throat. "Tamsin," I gasped between breaths, "what the hell is happening to me?"

"Oh shit," she whispered. Before I knew what was happening, she knelt beside me, wings fully extended and an odd sensation flooded my body. It was as if I was floating, but every atom in my body was disconnected. This alleviated some of the pain in my wrist, but the relief didn't last long. My body thudded to the ground and I looked around trying to take in my surroundings. Quickly, I noticed I was where I was no more than ten minutes ago, Bo's place.

* * *

**Lauren**

I walked on the stairs and felt bad for not letting Kenzi speak, but the pounding in my head overrode my line of thought. _Bath_, was all I could think. I went to run the taps and found I was in the mood for a cold bath rather than a hot one. I went into Bo's room and stripped my clothing, saw Bo's robe, and went to reach for it only to remember Anita had been wearing it not too long ago. _Damn._ I knew Kenzi was right, that I needed to talk to Bo about her feeds, but in reality I had only given her one rule so it stood to reason she didn't think about flaunting a feed in front of me, right?. _Why do I keep defending her? Trust, understanding, and compromise..._ I kind of hoped Bo would understand I didn't particularly like meeting Fae's she took to bed, people that could actually provide for her...I found myself absentmindedly rummaging around Bo's closet looking for her black robe. I wasn't a particular fan of that robe, but I slipped it on anyway enjoying the lingering smell. Immediately, a calming sense washed over me. I made my way to the bath to find my timing was near perfect. I let the water run a bit longer before I turned it off and submerged myself in the water. The coold washed over my body, numbing it and absolving me of my thoughts. _Deep breaths, Lauren. Just talk to Bo, she'll understand. But what about Jack? I'm going to need to help him, so maybe I'll hold off on talking to Bo. _I found myself thinking about everything that had happened this morning, much against my will. _Bo did listen when I told her about my time overseas, maybe if I just drop hints she will pick up on the fact I don't want to know anything about her sexcapades._ _I need to stop thinking._ Before I knew what was going on my body pushed itself fully submerging itself under the water. _That's one way to stop thinking I suppose._

I couldn't tell how long I had been under, it could have been two seconds or two seconds but I felt a familiar hand pulling at my arm, begging me to come up for air. "Lauren, what are you doing? I came up to find you because Kenzi said you were taking a bath, I looked around and didn't see you in the tub so I went to check my room, you've been under for three minutes, are you trying to kill yourself?!" It took a while for my eyes to fully focus, but I knew the voice was Bo's. My mind immediately went to science, ""Actually, even if a person passes out in cold water, they have a better chance of survival. Cooler water is more oxygen rich so a person can be 'dead' for up to 12 minutes and still be revived."

Bo stared at me, with hard eyes, but they quickly softened. "Why do you always do that, Lauren?"

"Do what?"

"Use your science to avoid questions." In all honesty, I was surprised she noticed, but props to her.

"I'm a doctor, Bo. It's who I am."

"And I love who you are, but it worries me. You worry me every time you dodge my questions. You've been acting clingy but distant lately all at the same time, and I want you to talk to me, but you immediately go to science. What's going on and why won't you talk to me?" Bo was holding her robe open and I slipped into thinking of an answer. _Since when had Bo become so mature?_

I was about to respond when a strange sensation took over my body. It was as if my blood raised itself to a boiling point in my left forearm. I grabbed my wrist, collapsing in Bo's body as my eyes immediately became wet with tears. I looked into Bo's eyes and could see them frantic, unsure what to do. They then flashed blue, trying to pick up on anything that could be inflicting me with such pain. Just then a crash came from downstairs and a voice called out, "Bo, Kenzi? Where is Lauren?!" The pain was washing over me and growing by the second, I felt my body start to shake from everything the pain and the next thing I knew I was being scooped up by a protective succubus who was rushing us downstairs.

I could feel myself going in and out of consciousness, but forced myself to stay alert as much as possible. All of a sudden it felt like someone landed a scalpel in my wrist, I screamed but didn't recognize my own voice. Bo's tears meet my cheek, "Just hold on, baby," she said gently trying to hide her anguish. She squeezed me a bit tighter against her body and set me down on the couch, "Kenzi," I could hear the distress in her voice as tears now streamed down her face, "I don't know what to do."

"Bo, would you shut up for two seconds and listen to me? I need you to pulse Jack, now." _Jack, what was he doing here, I thought he was too drained from projecting?_ I looked at the Valkyrie, never had I seen so much panic in her eyes. "Bo, snap out of it and pulse him, damnit!" Kenzi walked over to me and whispered something to Bo which convinced her to do as Tamsin said. I could barely make out the familiar orange glow, but as soon as Bo finished the pain in my wrist subsided considerably. It was still there, but not nearly as bad. Kenzi handed me a tissue to dry my eyes.

"Tamsin, what -" I croaked out.

"Lauren, please relax, I really need you to trust me right now. Bo, I need you to suck some chi out of Lauren."

"What? No! Are you crazy, she could die, do you not see how much pain she is in?!"

"Damnit Bo, would you trust me?! Do you want her to get better or no, chi suck Lauren now!" I was losing consciousness fast, the last thing I remember was feeling Bo's soft hands on my face and a tearful apology from her.

A/N: So how do you guys feel about the story so far? Did you guys like the multiple perspectives that let the story unfold in this chapter, or would you rather me stick to fewer narrators? Also, I've been thinking about changing up the title, any suggestions? I would love your input, and thank you for everything including your patience in waiting for another update!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I wanted to take this time and genuinely thank everyone. I never thought my story would get so many views/favorites/feedback. I have read all of the reviews and I want you guys to know it has tremendously helped me shape this story. I have decided I am going to mix it up chapter by chapter in terms of point of views. Because the main focus of the story is Lauren for now, I will have Lauren narrating more than other characters. To the user 79, thank you so much for your feedback! Additionally, if anyone would like to PM me, with any questions, I will be more than happy to answer them! To everyone, thank you, truly. It all means so much - my present to you, Chapter VII!

**Følgesvenn**

**Lauren**

"Lauren, honey, please wake up..." I could hear her, but I couldn't move. "Tamsin, what's going on, why isn't she waking up, Jack is awake."

"Jack also has a slight advantage given he's already dead, and he's been living in Valhalla so he has a power boost."

"Should I breathe more chi into her?"

"Uhm, Bobo. Probably not the best idea, Jack can barely stand on his own. I think taking more chi from him would drain him."

"Kenzi's right, we just need to wait this out." I tried to move my mouth to say something, anythinig, but I was frozen and was quickly succumbing to the dark unconscious once again.

A warm hand was stroking my cheek, Bo's? _No, this hand was definitely male._ "Lauren," came a recognizable voice, "Lauren, I need you, please come back." I realized I was standing in the middle of the old medic tent in Afghanistan. Sand whipped me; I was in a simple white gown and leaned into the hand now cupping my cheek. "I'm so sorry, Lauren. I didn't mean to drag you into this, I didn't know you would get hurt like this..." I still couldn't make out a face, but the voice was comforting, it was the voice that got me through to turmoil of war. The voice was Jack's.

"It's not your fault, I just want to help you in any way I can." Jack's face began to emerge, he looked younger, rejuvenated.

"Did you ever read the last letter I left you?" I nodded slowly remembering how much sadness and pain it caused me. I remember the last few months of my tour feeling like an eternity all because he wasn't there. "I'm so sorry I left you, Lauren, and I know I don't deserve your help now, but please...come back. If not for me, for Bo. Hell, come back for Kenzi." Jack let out a slow steady breath which somehow seemed to settle the sand, "Come back and let your family take care of you..."

The dream, or whatever it was, began to fade and I could feel my body finally responded to the commands in my head. The first thing I could saw when I came to was Bo hovering me, a worried look plastered on her face. "Lauren..." relief flooded her body as she came down and hugged me, nuzzling her face in the crook of my neck. "I was so scared, I thought I lost you," she admitted. We stayed like that for close to a minute until Tamsin cleared her throat from across the room.

"Lauren, I need to talk to you...in private," it was demanding, but the fearless Valkyrie seemed rattled.

"You're kidding right?" said the woman above me, clearly frustrated. "Lauren could've died for all we know and you think now is the best time to talk to her?" The blonde Fae looked to Kenzi for help, but the Russian simply shrugged.

"Sweetie," I was finding my strength and spoke as gently as I could, "I'm okay. Really, just give us a couple minutes, I will holler if I need you. Promise." Bo looked at me her brown eyes filled with doubt, but eventually moved allowing me to get up. I wasn't really sure where to go, I would imagine Bo didn't want us in her room.

"You can use my room," Kenzi piped up as if she could understand my inner conflict.

"And here I thought you slept in the bathtub," the Valkyrie joked.

"Only if I drink too much," Kenzi smirked enjoying the banter.

I moved towards the stairs and felt Tamsin on my heels. We reached Kenzi's room and I looked around, trying to find a place to situate myself. I was still feeling a bit light headed and the room began to spin out of focus. I must've faltered because I heard a gentle voice behind me say "Easy there champ." Tamsin pressed her hand against my back to make sure I didn't fall and crack my head open.

"Uhm, thanks?" I wasn't use to this side of Tamsin, the sarcastic front was enough to get use to, but now a sensitive side to the Valkyrie? Perhaps I misjudged her. It felt a bit weird to be in a bedroom alone with Tamsin, I had to admit, but her actions and words seemed genuine thus far so I let my guard down a bit. We ended up facing opposite of each other on Kenzi's bed. _In bed with a Valkyrie, I wonder how many Fae would be jealous of me right now._

"So," she began, rubbing her hands on her legs in a nervous fashion, "this may be awkward, but I need to know what happened when you were unconscious." This nervous side of Tamsin was throwing me off, it was all very different than her normal personality. In a way, it was kind of endearing, she was allowing herself to let down the cold front that was her in front of me. Tamsin took note of my hesitation, "If it's some weird sex thing, I really don't need to know, but..." she trailed off.

"Not some weird sex thing, but..." it was my turn to have my words dissipate. The whole ordeal was becoming fuzzy.

"It's," Tamsin began and I started a sentence of my own. We both smiled, "I'm sorry, what were you going to say?" I couldn't help but smile, the blunt side of Tamsin I was finally accustomed to, but this sweeter side of Tamsin was refreshing, dare I even say nice.

"I remember standing in the old medic tent, back in Afghanistan," I clarified, "it smelt like...cleaner. Like something people would use on a tile floor to clean up blood. Sand was everywhere and Jack was there, he kept asking me to come back. To - uhm..." I lost my words once again.

"Please, Lauren?" Tamsin's eyes were huge, riddled with genuine concern.

"He just asked me to come back, he said he was sorry for leaving me like he did," I took a deep breath, I didn't know why I felt I could tell Tamsin what Jack had said, but something inside of me pushed out the words before I had longer to contemplate them. "He told me I needed to come back for Bo, for Kenzi, and that I needed to let my family take care of me." The blonde opposite of me looked at me, her face hard and deep in thought.

"Do you remember what happened before all of that?" the question was hesitant, as if Tamsin was unsure she wanted me to remember.

"Well, I got in the bath...uhm, dunked myself under and then Bo pulled me out because I had apparently been submerged too long. Which really wasn't a big deal, scientifically speaking -"

"Lauren...you're doing it, please," Tamsin extended her hand resting it on my leg, "what happened?" _Jeez, why was everyone suddenly noticing my medical rants? First Bo now Tamsin, did someone alert the media?_

"I remember feeling as if my wrist had been stabbed, but beyond that, nothing." Tamsin just nodded her head. She bit her lower lip in thought, releasing it slowly. I smiled, that was something Nadia would do when she was trying to pick an angle to take a photo. I always took note of the way her lip became deeper shade of red. _Who knew Tamsin had nice lips? Wait, what am I thinking?_ The Valkyrie let out an audible sigh.

"I thought we had more time, but..." Tamsin's eyes filled with concern.

"But?" I pressed her.

"But Jack is losing time, and fast. The pain you felt, that was the first warning. You remember him telling you about her connection, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought it was strictly mental. And it would only happen if he needed me."

"In certain circumstances, companions develop a deeper connection...especially if they experienced a traumatic event together or have a...special relationship," I could tell Tamsin was trying to insinuate there was a sexual relationship between Jack and I, "or they're just really good...friends," she added. I decided to clear up the part about our relationship.

"Jack and I are friends, that is it. We went through a lot together, though...he uhm," I took a deep breath releasing it shakily, "he was there when I was..." Tamsin simply nodded allowing me to pick and choose my words. "Nothing happened between us," I tried again, "he just helped me through...that time and kept an extra set of eyes on me after that night until he...left."

"I know about the...incident, Lauren and I know what happened after Jack left, how betrayed you felt. Jack didn't tell me any of this, he would never betray you like that. Well," Tamsin paused, "he told me stuff when I asked. It's - complicated."

"As are all things Fae, please, Tamsin. How do you know all of this, why did you approve me to help Jack - the _real_ reason," I added, "why did I feel what Jack did, why the dessert, how -" Tamsin squeezed me off, cutting off my words.

"I want to be upfront with you, you deserve to know what a companionship really entails. That is the reason I wanted to talk to you in private, I knew Bo would want to rip my throat out if she was here."

"Okay, you have my attention," I sat back listening intently to the Valkyrie.

"Valkyries bring warriors to Valhalla, I'm sure you know that. We watch over any war, battle, fight that breaks out and select from the dead those who we think are fit to be in Valhalla. In order to have a permanent stay in Valhall, our warrior must prove themselves in every regard: mentally, physically, emotionally, you get the point. I was assigned to watching over the units in your barracks." The Scandinavian paused, trying to read my reaction.

"So, you knew who I was before you started working with Dyson?"

"Yes and no. There were a lot of brave soldiers from your area in Afghanistan, many died and those that I brought to Valhalla told me about you. Each warrior goes through a...we'll call it a debriefing period. They show us aspects of their life, their hopes, what they are leaving behind, you understand, yes?" I nodded my head. "To answer your questions, soldier would tell me about the blonde doctor on base who was selfless, but reserved. In the time of emergency, you were always the first one ready to go and the last one to leave a patient, even if that mean risking your own life." Tamsin gave me a knowing look, but it was time I told the story myself.

"The first time I disobeyed a direct order was when a unit came in from raiding what they thought was an abandoned house. One guy tripped at alarm and the house blew up within seconds. Most of the unit had cuts and were left with bruises, but this one guy needed immediate surgery. I called for a medevac lift, but I knew it would take too long for the helicopter to reach us and I needed to stop the bleeding, so I did surgery in the open. Stupid in hindsight, I know." Tamsin said nothing, she simply listened. "His name was Aiden Cruz. 22, green eyes, he just proposed to his fiancé and they were going to get married when his tour ended..."

Tears began to stream down my face and Tamsin reached to wipe them away but stopped herself, unsure what exactly she was doing. I was unsure what she was doing. The Valkyrie shook her head almost imperceptibly, "Not to be a know-it-all, but I know. Lauren, he was the first person you lost. Jack told me how you fixed him up, almost got shot yourself, and then he died when you went to operate on him later." All I could do was nod my head, I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about Tamsin being privy to the part of my past I tried so hard to conceal, but I had to admit. It did feel nice to talk about it. "That's a rough first week, I'm not going to lie to you there, doc. But Lauren?" I looked directly into her blue eyes, "Everything you did over there was good. You are good, yes, you lost people, but for every person you lost you saved at least five. Trust me," the Valkyrie smiled, "I did the math."

I couldn't help but feel drawn to Tamsin in this very moment. She was being compassionate, something, I'm sure many doubted, was a feeling she wasn't capable of. After a few moments of silence I found my voice again.

"You still didn't answer my initial questions."

"Right, sorry about that doc. Well, you felt what Jack felt because of how close you two are. I don't know everything, but you guys bonded and formed a partnership in Afghanistan. Now that he has established you as a companion, you two have an even deeper connection. Warriors only have so long to complete their training in Valhalla. This was the first warning that Jack is running out of time. They have however many times they got injured on the battle field. To my understanding you had to stick your boy up quite a bit, yes?"

I raised an eyebrow, "My boy?"

"Let loose, Hotpants, roll with it!" _Hotpants? Only Kenzi calls me that, what is this Tamsin's attempt of lightened the conversation?_

"Uhm, yeah. I operated on Jack a couple times. The first operation I did was when -" it hit me. Jack had been working with locals trying to gain information about movement on the Al Qaeda . He had somehow been burned and a member put a knife through his wrist as a message to all of us. "Holy shit," I whispered.

"And the hammer falls. I don't know how to stop you from feeling pain, but I assure you, I will try. You and Jack have one of the strongest connections I have ever seen, let alone heard about. The stronger the connection, but the better, but as with everything Fae, there are two sides. Because you have a stronger companionship, it seems you will be in more danger."

"So it appears, why the unconscious number though?"

"You passed out because of the pain," the taller woman said matter of factly.

"But it took me a while to wake up?"

"A while? Try ten minutes...usually I would just go skeletal Valkyrie on you, but your precious succubus didn't want me influencing you. I figured when Jack came to, you would too, but you didn't. Kenzi asked me if the companionship thing applied and I said yes, so she had the crazy idea of taking some of Jack's chi and breathing it into you. Who would'a thought that tiny Russian would be right?" I smiled at Kenzi's thinking, that was something I would have suggested. _Note to self: thank Kenzi for saving my life._

"What about what you said earlier, did you know me before you met Dyson?"

"Yes, err - I knew _of _you before I met the gang from warriors in Valhalla. You are quite popular there," she added with a smirk, "and why did I say yes to you being Jack's companion? Well, truth be told you are selfless and do your best work while taking care of others."

"So are many other people," I countered. A look of sadness washed over Tamsin's face.

"Not like you," she whispered quietly. "Lauren...in all my life times, you are the only human who has survived this long and has been this successful. You are more than food, you are more than a slave, you are so much more, dare I even say respected by some Fae. It was because of your selfless dedication that you cured all of the Fae in the Congo. It was because of you Bo was able to defeat the Garuda," I was shocked, I didn't know Tamsin knew about that, she studied my face before smiling slightly. "Valkyrie, remember? I watch and know about every battle in history - human, Fae and everything in between."

"Right, I knew that."

"What I mean, doc, is that you don't place enough worth on who you are. Who you are to Kenzi, who you are to Bo...who you are to me." _Did she just say that I meant something to her?_

My head began to spin again, "I think I've had enough answers for today. I still have more questions, but I would like to digest everything before I get anymore answers."

"Has your nerd brain maxed out?" the blonde Fae joked.

"Something like that," _Note to self: ask Tamsin why she needed to know what I experienced when I was unconscious. _I let out a sigh of both frustration and relief, "I'm going to go down stairs. You coming?" Today's events were tiring me out and making my head groggy.

"I need to get Jack back to Valhalla, so yes, but I can't stay."

"All right."

Tamsin and I headed downstairs where I found a worried succubus and an exhausted Russian trying to comfort her.

"Lauren -" I put up my hand to silence Bo. All I wanted to do was hug her, feel her heart against mine. So that is exactly what I did. Tamsin when off to talk with Kenzi as I melted in the embrace that was my girlfriend.

"Can we go upstairs," I whispered. Bo nodded against me, "Just sleep, for now. I don't think I can handle anything more right now." I had a lot to process, Jack, the companionship, how Tamsin seemed to know more about me than she was letting on, Tamsin herself... I pulled Bo in closer, squeezing her, never wanting to let go.

"Let's go, baby. I think we could both use the rest."

Bo took the lead, and we walked hand and hand up the stairs, past the bath and collapsed on her bed. Her hand immediately fell to my waste and I snuggled my body against hers. Home, was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

A/N: So what do you guys think about the introduction of a bit more CopDoc? If ever you guys find spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know - I do my very best to write my story in a proper fashion, but being as I am human, mistakes happen. Again, any questions you have, please feel free to comment, or you can shoot me a PM. Thanks for the read, I hope to be posting an update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Howdy all you lovely people. I apologize for not updating any sooner. My schedule has been overwhelming leaving me scatter brained, to say the least. Unfortunately, until school is over, updates will be slow, but the good thing is, I am done in a month!

The reviews you guys leave are awesome, thank you so much. I would like to throw this out now: Lauren is a wickedly loyal character in her own way; she will NOT be unfaithful to Bo. I do, however love the idea of Lauren and Tamsin being best buds, eventually confiding in one another so I am going to explore that throughout the story. Of course, our resident succubus will be jealous at some point, yay for drama. Thank you all for your loyalty to this story, I'm sorry the updates have been slow.

Xoxo, lostshadowthief.

**Boundaries**

**Tamsin**

I stumbled into the Dahl with one mission. Trick. It was oddly quiet, but it was so late that only the loyal patrons were left. No one seemed to take note of my not-so-subtle entrance except for the bar keep himself. Trick took note of my tipsy movements and eyed me, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He sound displeased which I was none too happy about.

"Save it," I snapped. "I need to look up some...stuff. Mind if I borrow a few books?"

"Yes, I mind," he replied sternly. "You can't just come in here and demand books. What do you want anyway, and why can't you just go to the Dark Fae archives like every other Dark Fae?"

"One, I asked and two, you're closer. Besides, I don't feel like dealing with the Morrigan at the moment."

"What's so important, that this can't wait until morning? I'm about to make last call."

I paused, contemplating my answer. Trick was an obviously well versed man in Fae history and I figured he would know about Norse tradition. _Ah, what the hell, a little grandpa insight couldn't hurt, could it?_ "It's Lauren," his eyes went up in shock.

"Is she okay? Why isn't she here, she's usually the book worm. Did something happen to her?"

"She's been chosen as a companion..." I looked to see if there was any indication of recognition. I took his unreadable expression as a no. "She has to help -"

"I know what it means, Tamsin. I have been around for quite some time." He had a look about him that screamed 'I'm contemplating the biggest decision of my life'. "I assume this is your charge she has a companionship with?"

"Yes," I said flatly. I was bound by Odin and was not entitled to share more information than necessary.

"Then you approved this." It was more of a statement than a question, he knew full well the answer . "A human...I'm sure you are well aware of the risks?" His eyebrows shot up again, but this time there was more conviction than shock in them.

"That's what I need books for...something _strange_ happened today."

"Come to my study, we will figure this out. Is there any way we can get Lauren in at this hour?"

"Unfortunately no. She is either sucking faces with your granddaughter or sleeping." A look of horror passed over Trick's face, but I simply shrugged. _You'd think he would be use to my bluntness by now, if not, at least dealing with the succubuses needs. After all, he was married to one._

"Come, we have much to discuss."

**Bo**

I don't remember the last time I saw Lauren look so small. Obviously her body was the same, but emotionally, she felt so withdrawn. All I wanted to do was hold her and never let go. She began to shift in my arms, rolling over so her arm was thrown over my torso. I hadn't slept much, how could I with everything that had transpired? My mind began to race. _What's Tamsin's agneda? Why does Kenzi seem to know stuff about Lauren I don't? Who exactly is Jack?_ Lauren began to stir again, this time pushing her body even closer to mine, if that was even possible. Her honey, chamomile smelling hair filled my lungs and I felt myself immediately relax. Nothing mattered but her in this moment. Slowly, I let my mind drift, wrapping my arms around my girlfriend even tighter as I lost myself to a peaceful sleep.

**Tamsin**

I realized I had never been in Trick's study before. Spacious, but clearly full of ancient knickknacks. I leaned against a desk cluttered with various papers, and waiting for Trick to return. I hadn't noticed where he went, but he soon emerged out of a dark corner of his layer with an old book. _Naturally._ I chuckled to no one in particular, "Why is information always found in the dusty old books?"

"A gift from Odin himself," he replied smugly.

"Oh shit," I mumbled. I bowed my head sending a silent apology to my ancestor.

"Rumor has it, you are a direct descendant." Again, it was not a question. _How the hell did this old timer manage to know everything?_ "Judging my your face, I would say yes. Not to worry, your secret is safe with me."

I tightened my lips not trusting myself to reply. After standing there for a while, watching him flip through pages of the book I chanced a response. "Lauren and my warrior, Jack, went on their first crossing together. I'm not sure it was intentional...I've never had a warrior run out of time, before, but it seems Jack is at the end of the line."

"Lauren suffered from this?"

"Yes, how -"

"You wouldn't be here otherwise. I have a theory," he said setting down the book.

"I talked to my sisters in Valhalla, they have lost warriors -we all have- but no one's seen this happen. Both Jack and Lauren what only the warrior is suppose to feel. I added up his injuries and he has 27. 26 to go after today, but if Lauren is feeling them and could barely handle this one..." I trailed off not wanting to think of the repercussions of the good doctor's death.

Trick smiled gently, "Back to my theory: Lauren is human. Only two human have been approved for a companionship, neither survived." I cringed, knowing all too well the statistics. "Lauren has spent over five years serving the Ash. She has learned to push her emotions down, the good, bad and everything in between."

"I know all of this," I huffed. It was getting even later and I was growing impatient. Trick must've sensed this and shut the book looking directly at me.

"The only way Lauren doesn't come back from crossing is if her body is moved, or she doesn't want to." It took me a while to process. _Why wouldn't Lauren want to come back? I mean, sure her life hasn't exactly been easy, but Bo has been...less sucky and things better be okay between them otherwise I am going to kick that blue eyed bitch's ass. But still, Lauren didn't want to come back..._ I was about to respond when Jack's face flashed through my head. _Shit._

"I gotta go, Trick. Thanks for this information." He nodded as I headed for the stairs.

"Wait, take this with you. You're going to need this if you want both of them to survive their crossings and companionship."

"Thank you," I tried my best to sound sincere - I really did mean it.

"Please keep me updated though, I have a few more thoughts. Come back sometime this week with Lauren and we can talk the three of us."

"I'll do my best." Again, I darted towards the stairs.

"Wait, one more thing."

"What?" I turned around, snapping at him.

"When are you going to tell Lauren she can be Fae after this?"

A/N: I promise I will give you guys an update this weekend! I have been extremely stressed but after writing this I realize it is exactly what I need. This weekend. Update, it will happen! I live in the US, by the way, so weekend by the US Eastern Standard Time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: As promised, the next chapter. I realize my chapters are short, so I am doing my best to make them longer, but school seems to be hindering my creative juices. I am open to suggestions and if you have any questions, please feel free to comment and I will either address them in an author's note or in the story. Also, yes Lauren _can_ be Fae. Can being the operative word. Oh, and to clarify, this is story will have a Doccubus endgame.

**Wide Awake**

**Tamsin**

Jack's face flashed through my head once again as I was exiting the Dahl. _Damn, what have you gotten yourself into? _Whatever was wrong with Jack at the moment wasn't physical, I'm not sure how I knew, but I just knew.

I entered Valhalla with a shaky landing, immediately trying to sense my charge. I spotted a figure in the field and sprinted towards it, hoping it was Jack.

"Tamsin," a labored breath came from the voice in the field - it was Jack's. "I can't put her through this, she - why did she stay?" He was crying hysterically, curled up in a ball. It broke my heart seeing him so vulnerable. _Man, I'm getting soft in my old age. _I wasn't sure how to approach him, and I really didn't want to make the situation worse. Before I could consciously decide what to do, my hand extended itself placing it on his shoulder.

"Slow down, what's going on?" After a few heavy breath, the warrior managed to compose himself enough to respond.

"Why didn't Lauren want to come back? I know she wasn't stuck in the desert, she was there because she didn't want to come back. Why didn't she want to come back?" _How did Jack know this?_ _Did I not just find this out myself?_

"I promise, I will answer you, but I need to know how you know all of this? And what happened when you two were under?"

Another shaky breath, "I don't know about Lauren, but as soon as I realized where we were I panicked. Before you say anything," Jack up a finger as a smile crept on his face, "I was panicked, but alert. You taught me well, oh wise Valkyrie. I soon realized where we were and could see a faint figure in the distance. I thought it was an angel, there seemed to be a glow around her. I walked towards her, but the wind picked up, whipping the sand around me. I don't know how, but it eventually clicked that the angelic figure was Lauren so I rushed over. She seemed to be in a trance, and I tried calling her name but nothing happened. I could hardly see and the sand was starting to sting my face. I imagined it was hurting her face as well so extended my hands, wanting to at least protect her eyes. It was faint, but I saw that she responded to my touch so I worked to calm her down." I nodded my head, wanting Jack to continue. "I don't know how I knew, but again, something clicked and I knew there was no outside force keeping Lauren there. It was her, only she could have kept herself from coming back. I kept begging her to come back, apologizing that I put her through this..." Tears threatened his eyes once again, "Tamsin, what's wrong with Lauren?"

I thought on that question for a while. Nothing was wrong with Lauren per say, but she has put herself in a shitty situation. "Since your sister died, Lauren has been a slave to the Ash." I shook my head, trying to think of a way to begin. "You want to see Lauren happy, right?" The warrior silently nodded, "Okay, then we need her to be open and honest with those she loves." Jack seemed to be searching for the right words, so I paused, letting him collect his thoughts.

"Lauren has this idea that her needs don't matter. When she cares about someone, her needs become secondary. When she loves someone? She will do anything for them. Take Bo for example, it is obvious she loves her and I completely support their relationship. At the same time, I want to slap the succubus silly."

"That makes two of us," I replied flatly.

"I don't know what it is, Tamsin, but Lauren's selfless air is going to get her hurt. I can tell she is still mad at me for leaving her, so can I call in a favor from my favorite Valkyrie?"

"Anything." My answered surprised me, but when I thought about it, it was true. I would do anything to make sure Jack and Lauren were happy, and that wasn't just the Valkyrie talking.

"Talk to her, be her rock. She needs something more from Bo. I know you've been itching to kick her ass, so do so if she stops realizing how much Lauren is sacrificing." Jack's words were adamant - _shit, that's right._

"I almost forgot, did you know that blondie can be a Valkyrie if she successfully helps you through your crossings?"

"One step ahead of you there, funny story: I ran into Odin himself earlier."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Wait, really? What did he say to you?"

_All in due time, my daughter._

I figured Jack heard it to, as we both bowed our heads out of respect. "It'll be okay, don't worry, Tamsin." It was odd, letting my warrior comfort me. I had never had a charge so strong, and yet so unbalanced. I suppose that is where the good doctor came in, but I was beginning to regret my decision of letting Lauren be his companion. It wasn't that she couldn't do it, but would she be able to find balance herself? I thought giving her someone to take care of besides Bo would be good for her, but maybe I was wrong.

_Doubt is not for a Valkyrie. You trusted your instincts, to turn them into to doubt is to surrender._

It was clear Odin was overseeing this companionship, which made me all the more nervous. _Okay, breathe Tamsin. You're a Valkyrie and your charge is okay..for now._

"I can't tell you why exactly she stayed, but how about we go and visit Lauren tomorrow I promised Trick I would stop by later in the week, and I think the four of us should sit down and talk - well five, knowing Bo will want to tag along. Uhm, Jack?"

This did nothing to snap him out of whatever it was he was feeling. _Oh shit._

The second crossing had begun.

A/N: The next chapter will be the crossing and its aftermath! Reviews are literally what keep me going, please bear with me. The story will pick up. For now, back to school work, I'm so close to being done.


End file.
